What I Am To You
by BlackSunday
Summary: One Off. He's watching her from afar, knowing she'll never feel the same way.


A/N – This is a one-off using characters that I don't own. It's inspired by one of my favourite fics, called '_Trying_', which is on The OC part of ffnet. Please will everyone read it because it's fantastic and hasn't had the credit it deserves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can't help himself. Every time she walks into a room, everything disappears and she is the only thing left. She is so far away from him it makes his heart ache, his head hurt and he can't help wondering if she realises that he's watching her. In the lessons he has with her he tries to concentrate, but she overpowers him with everything she is.

Meal times are his favourite times during the day, as he can see her at her happiest. Her friends tease her relentlessly, which makes her blush in the most amazing way. She will always be beautiful to him. He loves it when her friends do something she disapproves of and she frowns, the flesh on her forehead wrinkling in the most appealing way.

At night, when he is at his most restless, he sits in the library to try and rid his mind of her. Often, she is also sat in the library, pouring over her preparation work for the NEWTs, yet he can never bring himself to walk over to her and confess. He wonders if she's as restless as he is.

None of the other girls that he has encountered in his life have ever made him as curious as he is with her. He finds it ironic that the only girl he has ever truly wanted hates him with the same intensity with which he loves her. She is so simple, she thinks in the simplest way, as though everything is sunshine and flowers. She never ceases to amaze him. The world doesn't confuse her the way it does with him, despite her simplistic views on everything. She probably knows more than he ever will in his lifetime.

She is not the most stunningly beautiful person in the school. Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters would probably claim that title. She doesn't need looks to be beautiful to him. Everything about her amazes him, her intelligence, her indignant ways, even her bushy hair. He loves the way she intimidates most of the male population, all 5'4 of her.

He knows that she will never love him the way he loves her, yet he can't bring himself to give up on her. He goes back to his previous conquests to attempt to take his mind off her, yet all that accomplishes is increasing his desire for her. He knows that she could never love him, as they are sworn enemies, both with houses, and the fact that her best friend is The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died.

Harry Potter, the bane of his existence and the claimer of all things he wants. Potter has the honour to hold her hand everyday, kiss her, sleep with her, yet he's still fooling around with Ginny Weasley, the small annoying, red haired bint. If she ever found out about Potter's infidelity, she would be crushed. He has watched her develop her feelings towards Potter and look at him with adoring eyes; something that he feels should be saved for him only. Potter is the most undeserving person in the world.

The whole student population of Hogwarts knows that Potter has had it off with almost every girl in the school, except for his girlfriend. He even believes that Potter has slept with more girls than him, the Slytherin Prince. He knows that she will be devastated when she finds out; that is if anyone has the decency to tell her. He knows that she will cry.

What he loves the most about her is when she cries. The silent tears that roll down her face are beautiful to him, perfect even, but he will never be the one to gently wipe them from her face. His feelings contradict each other, as he adores the vulnerable side of her, yet it tears up his heart to see her that way. He yearns for her and she's dancing further and further away from him. Draco knows that as long as Hermione looks at him with hatred, she will never see the intensity of his feelings for her in his eyes.

Draco will keep watching her; his heart will break as much as Hermione's will and still he'll crave her. He'll always watch over her, and she'll never know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Probably the shortest chapter I've written, but that's all I've got to write. Oh, I don't own the words in the title, Damien Rice does with his amazing song Volcano.


End file.
